Krebsdorf Oneshot - ?
by thepwnr287
Summary: Krebs and Burgy's antic ( ʖ )( ʖ )( ʖ )


It was just a normal day, with the sun shining down upon Berlin. However, what's in concern is the Bunker over there. Yeah, it was normal over there too. Hitler ranting as usual, Fegelein pulling antics on people, and Krebs and Burgdorf kissing are normal.. wait. Krebs and Burgdorf kissing? This could be an interesting one, but wait, there's more. For Krebs and Burgdorf appear to be crossdressing, lips melting like a couple of ice cubes. It appeared that Krebs was wearing a maid dress, and Burgdorf a Japanese schoolgirl outfit. It's a real head-scratcher what the reason was.

They intensely stared at each other, pupils dilating past both Krebs and Burgdorf's blue irises, two of which were icy, the others an almost ocean blue-ish hue.

Krebs whispered in Burgdorf's ear, "I can't do this.."

Meanwhile, Hitler stopped ranting and perked his brows up as he heard it from the room across, eyes full of confused inquisitivity.

He asked to himself, "Are they going to stop once and for all?"

However, he had been wrong. In the fishy-map pervert and boozer's shared room, the kissing session slowly became more intense, melting even more than a lava cake. Burgdorf pulled Krebs closer to him, the saliva from their mouths dripping. Krebs moaned as Burgdorf pushed his tongue further down the fishy-map pervert's mouth, drifting past his black-ish grey hairs. The tint of blush he felt knock over him when he whispered only grew stronger, hazing throughout his body as Burgdorf pushed him down on the bed.

Finally, Krebs found himself on the verge of losing breath, and Burgdorf let go of him. The intense tsunami of feelings that had coursed in both of their veins had only went from love to lust, in just a blink of an eye. Burgdorf looked at Krebs, grabbing a collar and wrapping it around his neck.

Krebs asked, "Burgy, what the fuck are you doing?"

Burgdorf replied, "You'll see, Krebsy~"

That pet-name would usually make them course with a feeling of puppy love, but that feeling was overlapped by the lust that coursed throughout them. Burgdorf looked up at Krebs, as the maid dress he decided to wear for the joke of it had became really messy. Although what would happen could become way messier, Burgdorf just didn't care, focusing on a blushy Krebs who was horny, and desperate. Burgdorf yanked the collar around Krebs' neck, pulling him in like a lassousing a leash attached to it. He had difficulty resisting himself, seeing Krebs flipped on all fours basically asking for more.

Krebs moaned out, "ニャ-アアフ! Wilhelm!"

Burgdorf could feel his blush, and his little buddy down there growing stronger as Krebs moaned Burgdorf's name.

Burgdorf got an idea, and said in an unusually husky tone, "Hans, do you want my dick?"

Krebs nodded, feeling himself break as the feeling of his cock twitching much similar to that of a cadaver that didn't yet get rigor mortis. He couldn't take it, the garment beneath the dress straining violently against his dick. Burgdorf slipped the garment out of Krebs' shaky legs, feeling more turned on as he pulled the dress over.

Hitler was pissed, his ranting could be heard from the room across, as he yelled similar to a banshee, "Krebs! Burgdorf! GAYWADS! GET THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR ROOM OR I'LL FUCKING BACKHAND YOU TO THE STONE AGE!"

They froze, the looks on their faces nothing but pure shock. Krebs and Burgdorf were still frozen over, as Burgdorf stopped pulling on Krebs' hips towards him.

Krebs shifted his eyes towards Burgdorf as soon as that awkward silence began fading away, feeling trapped by Burgdorf's hands.

Burgdorf asked Krebs, "What's the matter?"

Krebs replied, "Oh nothing."

Burgdorf saw the look in Krebs' eyes, and then demanded, "Hey! Just tell me what you're so worried about!"

Krebs lost control of himself, hiding his face. Burgdorf tugged on the string wrapping around his waist, and Krebs turned back around, flinching from the tight string loosening. Krebs twitched against Burgdorf's crotch, the feeling of precum dripping across the dress. Burgdorf's bulge rubbing against Krebs' ass made him moan even louder, making him cling onto Burgdorf for dear life. He shook like an earthquake as he desperately moved the two of them up and down.

Problem was Burgdorf got tired of waiting, and pulled his undies off while Krebs rubbed his ass against Burgdorf's dick.

Burgdorf whispered in Krebs' ear, "Just go down on all fours, 子はい."

Krebs seemed to flip out of Burgdorf's dick seamlessly, only to get handcuffs clicking on his wrists. The collar's leash was still swinging, like an abacus hanging by a thread. Burgdorf pulled Krebs using the leash again, pushing him towards Burgdorf's finger, which had already had lube smothered all over it. Krebs moaned even louder and in an unexpectedly nonmasculine tone as his thoughts were intruded by a finger entering his ass, sliding in deeper cautiously. The moan that had seemed unusually feminine had thrown Burgdorf off, causing him to whiff his head around as the moan echoed loudly throughout the room.

Burgdorf asked, "Should I stop?"

Krebs replied, "N-No, Burgy~!"

Hitler felt as if he was in ritual misery being in the room across, unable to breathe or escape. He was suffocating in his anger, choking out words of hatred and horror. He felt as if nothing could get any worse than how it was right now. Unfortunately for him, he was horrendously wrong.

Burgdorf asked, "You want it, don't you?"

Krebs nodded, a blushy and whiny mess as Burgdorf shoved another finger even harder up his ass. Burgdorf could barely hold himself back at Krebs' moans thrashing out of his throat so loud you can hear it from many kilometers away, both so turned on that they felt they were going to break like glass.

Krebs screamed out, "OH FICK! キャアァアアああああぁあぁぁあぁぁ！"

Burgdorf felt torn at this point, he wanted to violently thrust yet another finger up Krebs' ass and fuck him into oblivion with the fingers, yet he knew Krebs would probably cum if Burgdorf goes any rougher than he's been going so far.

Krebs moaned out, "ニャウ！ もっと！ 行っちゃう… 行っちゃう！"

He began getting even hornier, just by how much faster Burgdorf's fingers appeared and disappeared from his asshole. Burgdorf pulled Krebs' now looser maid dress up to squeeze his dick, making him lose control of himself. They were both so painfully turned on, and just wanted to fuck each other into oblivion so badly.

Krebs was on the verge of breaking, and just screamed, "Just fuck me already!"

Well, it seemed as though Burgdorf knew his limits. He yanked his fingers out of Krebs' ass, but really violently. It had been dripping with precum, and sticky white juice that comes from the ass. Krebs gasped, shuddering as he whined from the emptiness that had been in his hole.

Burgdorf pulled his dick out of the skirt and grabbed a fuck ton of lube, which made Krebs only flinch more. He just wanted it so badly, the stares of lust filling both of their stares.

Krebs just grasped his hands onto the sheets to growl, "Fucking take me!"

Burgdorf was surprised, pretty sure that Krebs was missing something. He pulled a cockring and placed it around Krebs' dick.

Krebs thought to himself, "I-Isn't this too much?!"

Burgdorf then blindfolded him, tied the fishymap pervert's hands with handcuffs and ankles with ankle-cuffs.

Krebs then certainly thought out loud, "Okay I think this is too much, Burgy."

Burgdorf then turned to look at Krebs and then just told him in a still oddly husky tone, "Want to repeat those words?"

It was at that moment Krebs knew he fucked up, and he just wanted to throw his malfunctioning brain out the window. However, it was the lust that had completely restricted his logical movement from fully settling in.

Burgdorf entered his dick into Krebs' ass with very little hesitation, making the latter of the two scream out in a mix of pain at first due to the unexpectedness of it. Krebs could feel the dick violently twitch inside his ass, which made him feel a little nervous yet turned on.

Burgdorf asked, "痛い？"

Krebs shook his head, although he was originally screaming from pain. It had appeared that feeling had subsided, for no apparent reason. Burgdorf started fucking him harder, which made Krebs scream because it felt as if the throbbing was bad enough with the dick pounding inside of him, the vibrations of his cockring had completely blew him out of the water. He felt like he was melting like a cone of ice cream on a really really hot day, the saliva dripping down his mouth, splish.. splosh.. Krebs moved his head towards Burgdorf, the vibrations of his screams making it difficult for Burgdorf not to want to fuck him, although it already felt as if Krebs was getting fucked roughly.

Burgdorf just faced Krebs and groaned, "Damn it, you make me want to fuck the living shit out of you Krebsy."

Krebs replied, "I would like to see you try."

Burgdorf then told Krebs, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you once it hits tomorrow morning."

Krebs smiled a bit, before feeling the dick pull out slowly, making it hard to control himself. It almost felt surreal how if you pull off the blindfold you see tears slowly floating down along Krebs' face that had been caused by the pain earlier, but he would still be really painfully turned on.

Burgdorf slowly pushed his dick deeper into Krebs' ass, using one of his fingers to kind of try and make Krebs moan a bit less. Krebs was really loud from Burgdorf's dick reaching deeper in though, so it was futile to try and do that. It felt like a poison, the type that should be avoided if even seen. It felt so right, yet so wrong, but they didn't want to stop.

Krebs moaned, "ニャ！ 先輩.. Don't stop!"

Burgdorf made moans and groans of his own as he felt Krebs' walls gasping for air, almost akin to that of a fish that had been pulled out of the water. He grabbed Krebs' waist, wrapping around it like a vise while fucking him deeper and deeper. Krebs had a hard time resisting any moans he had the urge to almost scream out, which only made it as though he was unusually loud in bed today.

Burgdorf thought to himself, "Why is Krebsy screaming so much today? How can I make it continue and get even louder?"

He slithered one of his hands into the maid dress Krebs had been wearing and began aggressively playing with his nipples, making Krebs moan even louder.

Krebs just screamed, "F-Faster! Make me cum!"

Those words, those very words had shaken up Burgdorf. He wanted to do it so badly, but at the same time, he felt as if he didn't want to. He looked at Krebs' twitching, writhing body as the said man had been moaning like there was no tomorrow. Burgdorf looked back up at Krebs, having to fight his urge to fuck the grey-haired man into oblivion. It felt like death to them how they both managed not to die of pleasure just looking at each other, and they both couldn't bear looking at each other.

However, Krebs lost his patience and shattered the tension by screaming, "W-Wilhelm! Go faster! Fuck me til I walk sideways!"

Burgdorf asked, "Are you sure?"

Krebs nodded, trying to shake Burgdorf to go even faster.

Burgdorf was just pissed by that for no notable reason, and went so fast Krebs felt dizzy in his pleasure just blinking. Krebs loved it, every thrust that could be felt throughout his ass. He didn't even know how loudly he was screaming from the effects of getting fucked balls deep, but everyone else did at that time. He twitched violently again, his lips becoming a tangled mess from all the sexual sweat dripping down his body, and his hair becoming even more of a bird's nest as a result of all the fucking.

Krebs was truly moaning like there was no tomorrow, and screamed, "빌-빌헬름! 빨리!"

Burgdorf just loved when Krebs begged in other languages like that, and began inaudibly asking himself how Krebs managed to know all of these languages to begin with. And then, Krebs started riding himself while Burgdorf grasped his hands even harder around Krebs' waist.

Burgdorf, amidst somewhat unexpected groans and growls said, "Krebsy, you're mine. Nothing will ever change that."

Krebs was too dizzy in pleasure, still twitching violently from all the fucking that had happened before his eyes.

However, Krebs moments after those words screamed, "そこ！"

Burgdorf was already losing control of his thrusting, become even more erratic, almost as erratic as Krebs' breathing during this instance. It had appeared as if Krebs was hyperventilating at this point, losing control of himself from Burgdorf's thrusts that had thrusted further past the jolt of electricity that made Krebs moan even louder just from hitting that spot. Krebs had been shaking so much he didn't even notice how much precum he had on his dick, which had been so swollen due to the pleasure as well.

Krebs thought to himself, "Oh my god! How can I make this last?!"

Burgdorf had thought the exact same thing, and thrusted inside him even faster.

He got an idea, rubbing his hand on Krebs' dick, asking, "You like when I do that?"

All Krebs did was moan out jittery responses that barely sounded like "Yes."

Burgdorf grabbed Krebs' hair and growled, "Say that again."

Krebs moaned even harder from it, losing control of himself even more, and barely having any control left at this point.

However, there was a point where the fucking would stop eventually. After a while, Burgdorf suddenly went way faster than he was already going, which made cum leak out of Krebs' cock, despite the fact a cockring was pretty much preventing much flow from going out.

Krebs screamed, "쌀거같아ああああぁぁあぁぁああああ！！！！"

Burgdorf borderline hollered out, "M-Me too!"

Krebs came first even though he had a cockring still wrapped around his dick, yowling like a cat in heat. He felt his orgasm tear through his mind that he lost control of himself, grabbing onto the sheets as he realized he was orgasming so intensely. Burgdorf could feel it searing in his dick really intensely, and when he came, he lost control of himself, thrusting so fast you wouldn't believe your eyes. When that round finished, there was cum all over the sheets, but it appears as though they didn't care. Not even a bit, as far as it had seemed.

Hitler had walked in the room, truly infuriated with what he allowed to happen to the Bunker that night. However, what he saw would be far from pleasant to him. He had seen a lot of cumstains, smelled what appears to be the pure adrenaline of the two that had been lying down on their bed, and Dolfy left the room absolutely horrified with what he saw. He regretted ever looking in the room, and never looked inside ever since.

Neither of them were knocked out yet though, and were both open for another round.

Burgdorf smirked, his tone back to normal, asking, "Want another round?"

Krebs stopped for a bit, before smirking in a different intention and replying with, "Sure, but you have to wear at least a blindfold and a collar."

Burgdorf was down for it anyways, and said, "Deal."

Krebs pulled Burgdorf out of the bed, slamming him against the wall. Their stares went from love and laziness straight back into lust, as Krebs took his blindfold off just to have blindfolded Burgdorf, unlocking all the cuffs to apply it to Burgdorf and then untying his collar to re-apply it onto Burgdorf's neck.

Burgdorf asked, "Okay, so what're we doing?"

Krebs had an idea in mind to use, and he activated some machine that had tentacles. Two tentacles wrapped around Burgdorf's legs, two tightened Burgdorf's waist. Krebs got tired of being in a maid dress, and stripped himself so he could truly fuck Burgdorf into oblivion, who had become like a Japanese schoolgirl who had a hard time keeping private time more confidential. Burgdorf was getting impatient by this, blushing like a cherry blossom, although his patience was really running on very very thin ice.

However, he felt 2 tentacles enter his mouth at the same time, feeling very suddenly even more turned on at the intrusion the tentacles made inside of Burgdorf's mouth. His saliva started dripping all over the place as the tentacles went deeper and deeper inside his throat, his moans echoing and vibrating throughout the tentacles going in and out of his mouth.

Krebs turned towards Burgdorf, who had been giving blowjobs to 2 tentacles simultaneously, saying out loud, "My oh my, you're so fucking cute like this."

Burgdorf was both pissed and turned on by those words, for some reason. He both wanted to backhand Krebs to the stone age and get fucked so hard by Krebs that the blonde-ish brown haired man would be barely able to say anything. He was torn on what to do, losing his mind over such a simple decision.

Krebs then faced Burgdorf and thought, "If you don't tell me what the fuck you want to do, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight for the next few days."

Burgdorf tried to look up to stare at him, but his piercing gaze of icy blue had been obstructed by a blindfold, and Krebs could never take him seriously because he had been adorned in Japanese schoolgirl attire. Burgdorf felt humilitated and trapped in his own way, devoured in loss of any ideas he had in mind when it came to fucking Krebs.

Krebs asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Burgdorf replied, "Nothing.."

Krebs then caught something in Burgdorf's tone, could it have been sass? Or was it sarcasm?

Krebs then decided to ask Burgdorf, "Are you really okay, though?"

Burgdorf just nodded, the tentacles going in and out of his mouth even faster, saliva dripping all over the place. The tentacles came inside of his mouth, just as his member once again strained very very violently against his skirt. Burgdorf moaned softly as the member twitched against his skirt, a patch of liquid noticeable on the bulge.

Krebs then thought out loud, "Well well well, what have we got here?"

Burgdorf was still twitching, the blush on his face only growing stronger. It was such a struggle for him to not suddenly do something very random that he knows would get him fucked senselessly, or what could possibly escalate the situation to a worse level. Krebs kissed him, the tentacle cum that had traveled along Burgdorf's face had trailed along to both Krebs and Burgdorf's mouths.

Krebs pushed Burgdorf further into the wall until his head was leaning up against it, grabbing a different bottle of lube and applying it on his hands.

Burgdorf was just a blushing mess at this point, and just muttered, "Do it. Just fucking do it. Fuck me until I can't fucking walk."

Krebs replied, "Burgdorf, you've made a terrible mistake in mind come to life when you said that."

Burgdorf looked down, replying back, "I know."

Krebs realized Burgdorf had become so drunk in horniness that he lost control of what he meant to say, but was also becoming drunk on horniness himself. He could feel himself blurring out a bit, but had to snap out of that zoning when he saw Burgdorf just wanted to get fucked so badly.

Krebs turned to face Burgdorf, asking, "Are you sure you don't want to prep yourself before I fuck you? It might be merciless you know.."

Burgdorf nodded, his horniness completely overlapping anything else that would've come to mind any earlier. Krebs and Burgdorf looked at each other, blinking as the looks in their eyes filled with more and more lust. They could just feel the lust in their eyes, swirling through the skies known as irises and distorting their minds.

Krebs entered Burgdorf's ass with lube rubbed onto his dick, making the latter of the 2 scream. The saliva that had dripped so much earlier only grew to drip furthermore, as he felt himself getting more and more turned on from the feeling. Krebs spanked Burgdorf's ass, making Burgdorf whimper from Krebs' dick still in his ass and the actual pain that came from the spanking. The whimper that had loudly echoed in the room had struck a chord in Krebs' mind, lighting up an idea that would make Burgdorf become his, too. Krebs began drilling his ass into Burgdorf, forcing him to cling onto the wall for dear life in a desperate attempt not to fall over.

Burgdorf screamed out, "あああぁぁぁあぁぁああ！！！！ 気持ち！！！！"

Krebs could feel the adrenaline seesawing along the two of them, the blood in their veins only becoming filled with each other's love at this moment. It had been coursing through them again, like a river flowing on a vast, empty forest. Burgdorf could just feel like he was wobbling, his feet slowly losing leverage as Krebs went faster and faster on him.

Burgdorf could feel himself losing it more and more, having to tighten his grip like a vise, before crying out desperately, "I WANT MORE!"

However, Krebs stopped for a bit, which left Burgdorf horny and frustrated. He just wanted to understand why Krebs stopped.

However, the reason was that Krebs pulled Burgdorf using the leash attached to the collar, yanking him in towards Krebs. Burgdorf's chest rose to meet Krebs, as his legs wrapped around his lover's. Krebs pushed his own face into Burgdorf's neck, suckling on it, creating hickeys on the paler skin. Burgdorf couldn't help but to moan really loudly from the feeling of it, having lost any control of himself he had left. Krebs had to cover his mouth just to get him to stop moaning so loudly, and spanked Burgdorf again. The moans became more choked out as the tentacles going around his waist tightened and Krebs started fucking Burgdorf into the missionary position.

Burgdorf moaned, "ああああああンンンンンンンん！！！！！ ちょっと待って！"

Krebs didn't care that Burgdorf had been asking for more moments where he stopped, considering how he could tell he was wearing layers and layers of faux. He could see right through Burgdorf's bullshit, and he fucked Burgdorf even harder. Burgdorf began hyperventilating very intensely and moaning even louder, his dick becoming even harder and harder, as his whole chest twitched from Krebs fucking him even further than the prostate. Every time that button would be pushed, Burgdorf would be driven over the board. He felt as if he was going to explode, just like a timebomb would.

Krebs suddenly went even faster on Burgdorf, which made them both moan intensely as they felt their orgasms violently rippling very near them.

Burgdorf screamed, "Oh fuck! ひやああぁぁああぁあぁぁああああぁぁぁんんんんんん！！！！！！"

Krebs knew Burgdorf had been screaming at every moan and always twitching or writhing against the wall, as the room violently shook.

Hitler grumbled to himself, "Oh fuck, it got even worse than one could imagine."

Suddenly, Hitler got a call, it was Fegelein, and he said, "Think again about what you said. It will only get worse from here, you poor old piece of shit."

Hitler shrieked in the phone, "PISS OF YOU FUCKING ANTIC-MAKING ASSFACE!"

Fegelein just went and replied, "Okay, geezus, you old sod."

They both hung up, completely pissed. Hitler was especially pissed though, wanting to puke from what he had seen in that room earlier that night.

Krebs huskily whispered in Burgdorf's ear, "I will fuck you until night will hit Berlin."

Burgdorf had caught that, but could only internalize his thoughts. He knew the sun would set pretty late, but he had to figure out how he was going to endure it until 7 pm hit.

Krebs asked, "You like it when you are denied the chance to cum, don't you?"

Burgdorf shook his head, crying out, "だめだめだめ！"

Krebs knew beneath the crying with the tears of crystal was truly a cry out for more up his ass, and so, Krebs would punish him even harder than he already did. He grabbed a paddle and while still fucking Burgdorf, spanked the living shit out of him while he did some work down there. He used one hand to make sure Burgdorf doesn't fall off his grasp just yet, while using the other to rub his hand up and down his rock-hard cock.

Krebs looked up at Burgdorf, telling him, "You know I fucking hate when you lie to me, so stop lying or I'll fuck you until the sun comes up tomorrow."

Burgdorf then became a moaning mess as the hickeys became more frequent and the spanking got worse while Krebs fucked Burgdorf while skin hit skin, almost fighting archenemies who have decided to fight til they die. The sex got so intense it shook all of Krebs' fish awake, and they saw what had inspired their owner and his lover to fuck like a truly violent typhoon was about to hit Germany the next day.

Burgdorf could feel the cockring preventing him from cumming, which gave him so much frustration that he couldn't even speak correctly without moaning or slurring his words. Burgdorf knew how much Krebs wanted to do this, but so did he. They both wanted to fuck each other's asses in a day, especially knowing how they switch so much it's truly unbelievable at times how much it happens. That desire in both of them only made fuel for the fire in their hearts to wishing they could orgasm, feeling those very emotions violently rip at their minds even more intensely than savage animals attacking any that would approach them.

Burgdorf screamed, "I want to cum!"

Krebs moaned, "Oh fuck! Me too!"

Burgdorf felt saliva leave his mouth again as he felt his orgasm violently ripping through him and breaking him down into a mess all over again, as the hickeys left on his neck and cumstains all over the wall, and inside both asses were all you could see aside from the messily thrown skirt and maid dress, because they were pretty much spun out on the bed afterwards. They wanted to sleep so badly, especially knowing how intense the sex was, however, the heat had shaken them awake that they were unable to sleep right, and they found themselves awakening to rain only three or four hours later.

Once they abruptly woke up, Krebs looked up at Burgdorf, and said, "I regret ever saying I would fuck you until the moon rises, I mean I love you but I wouldn't want to break you until you end up in the hospital."

Burgdorf chuckled a bit, and then wiggled his eyebrows while saying, "But what if I fucked you again.."

Krebs sighed nervously, unsure how to feel about this. He was still horny, but his ass was still pretty sore from all the fucking. Krebs also took everything off of Burgdorf that he had attached to him, a kind of lost yet sorry look on his face evident.

Burgdorf replied, "Wait! I got it! How about we do some new positions?"

Krebs was unsure on what to say about this. He thought about it, pretty sure his asshole was probably still gaping from all of the fucking. And so they chuckled a bit, just poking some fun at a certain mustached man who made the mistake of walking into the room.

Hitler was pretty pissed, on the other hand of the clock, he overheard the sounds of "poor old fish!" echo in his head. He was driven insane by it, twitching like a psycho who wants to end all whenever he heard it or it was mentioned. After some joking, they realized that some really rough sex didn't come between their relationship, letalone horrible timing of a man they considered an old geezer.

They smiled, and agreed to do what Burgdorf had originally had in mind about getting some new positions. Krebs rolled over, pulling off the rest of Burgdorf's Japanese schoolgirl uniform off his chest.

Krebs happily gleamed at Burgdorf and said, "Let's do this shit!"

He pushed his ass towards Burgdorf's cock, purposefully riding himself. On purpose, he shook himself up and down on Burgdorf's ass to get the icy-blue eyed man to get the gist of what he wants. He started to make sort of dragged moans, unable to stop himself from riding even faster. Burgdorf could feel the knot in his stomach that would've died down a long while ago resurface as Krebs rode his cock, the sound of skin hitting skin getting louder and more frequent.

He moaned, "Fick ja, Burgy! Fick mein arsch~!¥

Burgdorf could feel his orgasm slowly seesawing his way again, as the feeling got more jagged and only ensued when Krebs moaned while his almost "bubble ass" bounced up and down Burgdorf's cock like a futbol out and about. He was in love with Krebs' body, and gently pulled him over onto missionary's position.

Burgdorf whispered in Krebs' ear, "You know I still love you, and it'll never change one bit."

Krebs asked, "Really? Even though you fucked me senselessly earlier?"

Burgdorf nodded, hugging Krebs while making love to him. You could actually see hearts, if you could see auras. And so, for the night, they passionately made love to each other, just to emphasize how much they truly care about each other.

However, unlike earlier in the day where Hitler had problems with the noise, Hitler was able to sleep through it, thinking to himself, "Huh. I don't hear them anymore. This is lovely."

And so, with the sex finally not insane anymore, as well as the situation itself being calm again, things were truly normal with Hitler ranting about Fegelein and his antics again.


End file.
